


Safe in Bed

by Blakpaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not in a creepy way, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past verbal abuse, No Angst, Oneshot, Scars, Sleep, Watching People Sleep, Wholesome, brief implications of trauma, its actually very wholesome, kustard - Freeform, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Red snores the night away, and Sans loves it.
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Safe in Bed

It never occurred to Sans that Red had never felt safe in their bed.

He had always been under the assumption the Red felt comfort, calm, warmth, and welcoming when they lay down together, huddled on a mattress on the floor in a room that was just a little too small, in a house that was a little too big and a little too empty.

Sans was usually a good judge (heh) of character, he could usually see the things people didn’t want him too.

Red was often the exception to this rule, not even Stretch or Mutt could hide their true feelings on the matter as well as the heftier skeleton could. He had an uncanny talent to sweep things under the rug and right past Sans.

That was long before they were an item, of course, back when Sans and his fell counterpart butt heads, when they were nothing but mocking smiles and snarling teeth to each other.

However that had been a long time ago, there was a lot of work that went into building trust with Red, and a lot of work to build their relationship to where it is now. Red has trust issues and a cautious streak wider than his gut, there was no doubt about that. He might seem confident and cocky, but the larger skeleton never did anything unless he knew the deck was stacked in his favor. It had taken Sans a surprisingly long time to realize that. Red acted like nothing bothered him, took it all in strides, and Sans truly had believed the larger monster was unaffected by everything.

Until Red let him see through the cracks.

What he once was seen as confidence and indifference was revealed to be a careful facade. In reality Red was an anxious mess who worried himself in circles. Who suffered in ways he didn’t let people see.

Sans couldn’t be sure why the roughed up monster decided to open up to him, but Red had, he had chosen Sans as some kind of chosen source, despite the anger between them.

Perhaps Red chose him because of that, because he wanted to suffer, wanted to be hurt by the smaller monster. Perhaps he had wanted Sans to be mean and cruel, because the smaller monster had no other explanation.

Or maybe Red had known the whole time Sans anger hid fear. The anxiety inducing idea that a few key events could have made him no different then Red, a killer. They were too similar for comfort, sometimes.

In the end, it didn’t matter what caused it, what mattered is that it happened anyways. Red let him in, slowly, piece by piece revealing the shattered mess of a monster he was.

And slowly, he learned to truly trust, to relax and unwind in the comfort of good company. He learned what it meant to be cherished by something and somebody who genuinely cared about him.

Not to speak badly of Fell of course.

Fell was broken in different ways to Red, was mean because he didn’t know how else to show he cared then getting mad, screaming and insulting people was the only way he knew to show he cared. Because if he didn’t let them get close, if he kept them wanting to stay locked up inside, they wouldn’t go outside and get themselves killed. It took a lot of time for everyone to understand that, and even longer for Fell to let the anger go, and to let any sort of vulnerability show.

Eventually, Red stopped going home, eventually Sans and him found a place together, eventually their little brothers found their own places in the world.

And Red and Sans were alone in that too big and too empty house.

And despite the quiet that was near unnerving for them, there was comfort in it, knowing they had each other, knowing they had space to themselves. And they kept the space surprisingly clean, with no brother to pick up for them they managed to do it alone. It helped that it no longer felt like the weight of the world was bearing down on them. Though that’s not to say they didn’t have bad days, horribly miserable days full of sadness and agony and dark dark thoughts.

But most days were good ones now.

Or so Sans thought.

It never occurred to him that perhaps there were some things Red continued to keep secret. That there was still pain and fear and tension locked inside of him that he didn’t share.

These were the things Sans thought about as he lay awake in bed late at night.

Red was beside him, laying on his side, facing Sans. The far larger skeleton had one hand under his head, and the other resting on San’s hip. The pale moonlight, the real moonlight, glittered down on his resting form. It added a soft dull lighting to the room, a pale blue the radiated calm and relaxation.

Red wasn’t wearing his sweater, his rotund and large body hidden under their shared blanket, though it had slid from his shoulder slightly, the fabric rested just under the shape of pectoral muscles on his dark red magic, showing off his broad chest, littered with old scars that marked said magic. Sans could see the pale shape of equally damaged bones mirroring the larger scares.

Sans himself, who was easily under half the size of Red, could be found resting close to him, not pushed against his chest, but close enough that the warmth his breath softly blew back on his face when he took deeper breaths. Sans barely stood as tall as his hip, his bad HP and even worse health had stunted his growth as a child, where Red’s LV had boosted his growth with much needed extra energy and magic. However, the size difference didn't bother either of them much at all.

Sans was curled on his side as well, both hands under his head as he watched Red. He didn’t touch him, though. He was to afraid of disturbing his rest,

The reasons for all of San’s thoughts about trust filled the empty room with sound.

Red had never before snored. Not once in all the time they had shared a home, not for a moment since they shared a bed.

It was a loud sound that reverberated around his skull, a deep rough inhale, Red’s mouth partially open, just enough that sans could see his golden tooth and the ball piercing on his tongue. Each raspy inhale was followed by a whistle as he breathed out through his nose, the small crack along the bridge eeking out small whispers of air.

The sound had startled Sans out of a deep slumber, the loud snorting by his skull quickly jolting him awake. He couldn’t be certain how long ago that was, but he found himself unable to sleep, truly looking at Red’s face now, tracing the features with his gentle blue eye lights. Red had always slept with a slight scowl on his face. Much like his brother, Red had prominent angry looking brows. A serious case of resting bitch face followed him everywhere he went. It was just a part of the fell brothers. They scowled always, even when they seemed relaxed, their faces twisted into angry glowers.

Except for now.

Red’s face was truly calm and open, his mouth parted slightly, a fine trickle of pale red drool from between his sharp teeth, his brows un-furrowed and his eyes closed loosely. A peaceful expression.

And Sans…

Sans didn’t know how he felt about it.

While he found he rather adored the expression, soaked in up and wanted to see more of it, wanted to hold Red’s face as he made such a gentle and open expression, wanted to pepper it in gentle kisses until he roused the larger skeleton into giving him lazy kisses back… he also felt hurt by it.

After all this time, Red only now felt relaxed in their bed.

Two and a half years of sharing a bed, nearly four years of trust building and living together, and only now did Red actually let himself fall into a true deep slumber. How many nights, Sans wondered, did Red lay in this bed, never truly asleep, with his ears open and a part of him aware of their surroundings. Turning his brain off just enough to rest up and keep himself going, but awake enough to jump to his feat ready to defend himself and those whom he loved.

Of course, the far smaller monster knew Red’s lack of trust had nothing to do with him, but rather had everything to do with the world he came from. Red was reasonably on edge because of it all.

Sans just wished Red had told him he felt this way. That he didn’t feel safe…

And yet, he must have done something right, if Red was now as relaxed as he was, snoring and whistling the night away. Which, to Sans, was truly a wonderful and soothing sound. It felt... Wonderful to know the man he loved felt this safe with him.

Even if Red didn’t express his fear and tension previously.

But not much could be done for it now, what was important was that Red was happy now, was still continuing to come out of his shell… so maybe Sans wished Red was better about talking. But when it came down to it, he wasn’t really that upset, he supposed.

Softly, the small skeleton reached towards his giant of a counterpart, gingerly brushing his fingers across his love’s cheek. The larger monster hummed, shifting to turn his head towards it, his jaw closing briefly and his face shifting before he relaxed again. Another round of deep snores followed by high whistles. And Sans listened to it, a symphony of sound just for himself. His fingers traced delicate shapes along Red’s cheeks before trailing to trace hearts on the hefty skeleton’s chest, ghosting gently across scars.

He knew if Red was awake he’d turn it into something dirty, play it off and pretend like he wasn’t blushing because of the tender treatment.

The smaller skeleton’s delicate phalanges continued to trail across his lover’s chest before he shuffled closer, pressing his face into Red’s chest. The LV bound monster radiated soothing warmth, and his soul pounded heartily under Sans’ skull, into his acoustic meatus. But interrupting the soothing beats was the vibration of his loud snores. It rumbled in his chest like a low growling purr.

Most might find a sound like that annoying. Sans, however, had a feeling it would be a sound he would love for the rest of time.

Because it was the sound of his lover feeling safe and protected, warm in the comfort of their shared bed, comfortable enough to let go and forget about the horrible truths of the world and his past. And Sans could never hate something like that.

And if Sans slept a little better that night too, no one had to know.


End file.
